Cookie Cat: The Delicious Adventures
by Orin Roberts
Summary: Our lovable hero, Cookie Cat finds himself one step closer to his goal, in the Milky Way Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Cookie Cat:

The Delicious Adventures

"Journal Entry #562. We've finally made it to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. No sign of the fabled power source yet. But it's most likely just a matter of time. Despite the delectable sounding name, as far as dairy content goes, the Milky Way Galaxy appears to be a bit…lacking." The ship was slowly drifting into the galaxy. The mission was coming along to be a success, so far. The cockpit door suddenly opened. "Commander Cookie Cat, sir," said Dinkle the green sprinkle. He was the engineer on board the ship. "You might want to come and have a look at this." Cookie Cat turned around in his Captain's chair. "What is it, Dinkle?" he asked. He was wearing a bright pink space suit. "I could be wrong, but I think the engine is malfunctioning." Cookie Cat got up from his chair, and followed Dinkle. Dinkle took the Commander back to the Engine Room. "See," said Dinkle. "It's acting up." Cookie Cat looked at the engine. One of the gears was ticking in place repeatedly. "Sweet marshmallow fluff," cried Commander Cookie Cat. "How did this happen?!" Dinkle shrugged. "I have no idea! I just noticed it. I could try to find the source of the problem, if you want." Cookie Cat shook his head in disappointment. "Very well," he said. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it right now. So we have no choice but to hope it doesn't affect our performance much." Dinkle looked at the engine curiously. "All right, then." he said. Cookie Cat walked out of the engine room and back into the cockpit. "See you, Commander!" Dinkle yelled. Cookie Cat sat down in his chair, and let out a long sigh. "I can't believe this," he muttered to himself. "I thought we were prepared for this!" Pinkle the pink sprinkle looked over at Commander Cookie Cat. She was in charge of maintaining the ship's force field generator. "You alright, Commander?" she asked. Cookie Cat chuckled, and looked over at her. "Well, to be honest, I could be better. Just found out that darn engine's on the fritz again. Nothing major, though. At least, I hope not." Pinkle looked confused. "What do mean it's on the fritz? What's wrong with it?" "I don't know," replied Cookie Cat. "Dinkle's looking into it right now. Something with one of the gears." "I'm sure it's alright," said Pinkle. "We've been through this sort of thing before. We usually figure something out in the long run." Cookie Cat looked out into the vast expanse of space. "Yeah, but that's the problem. It doesn't matter if we solve the problems. It's the fact that we keep having them." Pinkle got up from her seat. "Sir, we're trying our best." "Yeah, I know," said Cookie Cat. "My point is that you shouldn't have to. You guys are the greatest flight crew a delicious ice cream treat could ask for. But I just feel like I rely on you guys too much." Pinkle sighed. "Oh, Commander. It's okay, really. We don't mind at all!" Cookie Cat sighed. "Yeah, but I mind. I shouldn't have to depend on you so much. I should be solving our problems. Not just sitting around and feeling bad about it." He looked over at a photo of his parents that was on the dashboard. "It's what they would have wanted…" Pinkle put her hand on Cookie Cat's shoulder. "Yes," she said. "They would have loved to see you taking responsibility for your actions. But I can assure they would not have frowned upon getting a little help from friends. Do you think they could have fought in that war without the aid of each other?" Cookie Cat looked into space, and started to tear up. "But," he said in sorrow. "They lost." Pinkle gave Cookie Cat a hug. "It's alright, Commander," she said. "We won't."


	2. Chapter 2

Cookie Cat and the rest of the crew continued to jet off even further into the Milky Way. Eventually, they came across an enormous blue ball. "Jinkle," said Cookie Cat. "Is this the 'Earth' planet that we came here to find?" Jinkle the blue sprinkle checked the galaxy map. He was the ship's navigator. "No, Commander," he said as they viewed the planet from far away. "Earth is a lot smaller than that planet. And it has green parts in it; the land on which its people live." Cookie Cat gave a confused look. "Well, then what IS this planet?" he asked. Jinkle scanned the map. He noticed that all the planets were labelled. "Neptune," he said. "Apparently named by the beings of Earth." Cookie Cat was even more confused at this point. "What," he gasped. "Are they even allowed to do that?!" "Hey, that's just what it says." Jinkle replied. He started to study the map further. They had passed Neptune at this point. "This galaxy has eight planets. Each of which orbits a star, of course. But what's strange is that they were ALL named by the Earth beings." Cookie Cat's eyes widened. "ALL OF THEM?!" he asked. "Apparently." Jinkle replied. Cookie Cat was shocked by the mere thought. "Wow," he said. "They must be extremely powerful to have conquered the entire galaxy!" Jinkle laughed. "No, sir," he said. "There aren't any major empires in the Milky Way. They must just be the only life in the galaxy. Or the only intelligent life, at least." Cookie Cat was dumbfounded. He got up and looked at the map. "Eight planets. All to themselves…" He noticed that there seemed to be nine planets. "What about that one?" he asked as he pointed to a tiny planet. Jinkle looked into the tiny planet's information. "Pluto," he said. "Apparently not labelled as a planet by the Earth beings. For no real reason, it seems." He put away the galaxy map. "They seem like an interesting bunch, the Earth beings." Cookie Cat went over and sat back down in the captain's seat. "I guess that's one way to put it." Said Cookie Cat. Suddenly, the Engine Room door opened. Dinkle walked out with a weird red goop on his hand. "Hey, Commander," he said. "I think I found out the problem with the engine." He walked over to the Commander, and held out his hand. "Don't tell me," said Cookie Cat. "I need to put my parents' money towards ANOTHER gear replacement?" Dinkle shook his head. He held out his hand further. "What," asked Cookie Cat. "Are you bleeding?" "No," he Dinkle replied. "Taste it." Cookie Cat looked at his hand curiously for a moment, but then his curiosity got the best of him, and he tasted it. It tasted sweet, like strawberries. "Jelly?" he asked. "No," said Dinkle. "Jam. The engine is jammed." Cookie Cat slapped his hand on his face. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "No," said Dinkle. "The engine is very much filled with a delicious spreadable condiment." Cookie Cat sighed, and got out of his chair. He walked over and pulled a vacuum cleaner off of the wall. "Alright, then," he said. "Let's go fix it." He took the vacuum, and walked into the Engine Room with Dinkle. The door closed behind them. Intense vacuuming noises could be heard coming from behind the door. "Do you think he's okay?" asked Pinkle. "Um…yeah," said Jinkle. "It's just a vacuum cleaner. What's the worst that could happen?" "That's not what I'm talking about," said Pinkle. "I mean do you think he's still broken up about the war? About his family." "Well, yeah," replied Jinkle. "I know I would be. It'll get better, though. He's tough." Pinkle sighed. "He's really not, though. We talked about it earlier, and he almost started crying." Jinkle raised an eyebrow. "So?" he asked. "Men can cry, too. Especially delicious ice cream cat men." This made Pinkle laugh a bit. "I'm serious," she said. "He's not taking it well. I just want to make him be happy, and I have no idea how to do that." Jinkle went back to work. "Don't beat yourself up about it. He just needs to forgive himself." Pinkle went back to work also. "Yeah."


End file.
